


Black Dragon's Fury

by AlexisRedDragon



Series: Kisfyire's Dragonic Journey [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRedDragon/pseuds/AlexisRedDragon
Summary: Kisfyire searches the forests for the lair of a green dragon, but comes across an unexpected problem.





	Black Dragon's Fury

     It was a dark and cloudy night in the woods, the darkness filled with the calls of owls and chirping of insects. Kisfyire kept her lantern raised in front of her, looking left and right between the trees, unsure where to go. She'd gotten herself lost in this forest, and now she couldn't tell which direction she'd come in from, much less where the dragon lair she was looking for was. Nothing looked familiar, and the feeling of the air told her rain was on its way. The half-dragon continued to walk, hearing twigs snap beneath her feet, with an increasingly tight knot in her stomach.

     Suddenly, Kisfyire tripped over one of the many tree roots impeding her path, causing the normally graceful girl to fall, splashing her leg in mud. She swore in Draconic under her breath, and crawled onto a less wet patch of ground. Kisfyire took out a rag from her purse, and started to wipe as much mud from her bright red scales as she could. The half-dragon started to feel tears in her eyes; here she was, on the ground, hopelessly lost in the dark forest, filthy and alone, and she'd be soaked to the skin when the rain started. For the first time, she started to worry that she'd never make it out of this place...

    But then something stirred in the tall grass before her. Kisfyire tensed up, feeling the blood drain from her face, already imagining the horrible things that could be lurking in the shadows... only for its head to poke out from the plants, and to Kisfyire's delight, it was a pseudodragon! In Kisfyire's opinion, nothing in the world was as cute as a pseudodragon, except maybe her friend May Summerclaw... But May wasn't here, so nothing was competing with this brownish-red creature in filling Kisfyire with joy. She stood up, staring at the curious little dragon.

    "Hi there!", she greeted it in a lowered voice, almost a whisper, "I'm lost, could you show me the way out? Or at least to shelter?"

     The pseudodragon replied in a high-pitched chirping noise and a nod, beginning to walk away from her, then pausing and turning its head back to see if she was following it. The pseudodragon scampered off, with Kisfyire following close behind. The half-dragon felt the knot in her stomach lessen, and color return to her face.  _I'm getting out of here!_ , she thought to herself, making sure her guide was always under the glow of her lantern. The trees seemed to become further and further apart, until the pair were in what seemed to be a swampy clearing. The small dragon checked to see if Kisfyire could see it, before it ducked into a cave opening she hadn't noticed before. Her heart sank a little at the realization that this probably wasn't the way out of the woods, but at least it would be good shelter from the night and rain. Reluctantly, Kisfyire followed the pseudodragon into the cave.

     The only sounds other than the forest ambiance outside was a repeated dripping noise echoing in the cavern. There was some unidentifiable stench in the air, and the air seemed even more humid than it was outside.  _It's far from perfect, but it'll have to do_. Kisfyire found a dry, smooth part of the floor to sit down on. She thanked the pseudodragon, and it responded with another chirping sound, before leaping out into the swamp above, scampering back into the forest. A few minutes later, the rain had started, adding to the noise surrounding the half-dragon as she thought about her predicament and her plans. Despite the smells and the humidity, Kisfyire was happy to be there instead of out there in the woods, with all those trees and uneven ground.  _Wait, uneven ground?_ There was nothing unusual about that, but thinking about it made Kisfyire realize that the floor of this cavern seemed unnaturally smooth, as if something had flattened it one way or another.

     As if in response to this realization, the noise of the forest and cave seemed to stop, completely overtaken by the sound of booming thuds coming from deeper in the cave, taking away the feelings of relief and safety that Kisfyire had been basking in just moments before. Kisfyire's thoughts quickly went to the green dragon she'd been looking for, but dismissed the idea upon remembering that they usually lived deep in forests, not in swamps. The ones that lived in swamps were-

    The air suddenly shattered with the sound of a deep, angry roar echoing throughout the cavern. A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, but the body they were attached to didn't stay hidden for long. With its tusk-like horns framing its dark skull of a face, the black dragon entered the cave's entrance chamber, staring at Kisfyire with nothing short of utter rage.

     "P-please! Don't hurt me!", Kisfyire begged, "I-I only want shelter! And to t-talk!"

     Her pleading only seemed to irritate the black dragon more, and despite Kisfyire's terror she noticed that this dragon seemed even angrier than usual.

     "Shelter!? Talk!?", the dragon spat in fury, "you intrude into MY territory, make yourself comfortable in MY lair, and want me to offer you shelter and a chat!?"

     "I-I know it's wrong of me to intrude, but really, I have nowhere else to go! Please, I don't have much money, but I'm sure I can help you somehow! I just want a place to stay until the rain stops and maybe to get to know you a bit! Meeting dragons like you is very important to me!"

     The black dragon paused, as the intruder wasn't hostile or dangerous, and considered her offer. "You want to talk? Okay, but you'll need to get my eggs back."

     Kisfyire tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Eggs? What happened to your eggs?"

     The black dragon let out a sigh of frustration, choosing her words carefully. "My name is Zomswei, and my eggs were stolen from me, and I'm SURE they were taken by that uptight, self-centered scum of a green dragon from the forest! When she moved in, she told me she'd leave me alone if I left her alone, and all this nonsense about how we wouldn't even notice one another, and NOW she's gone and stolen my eggs! Now, I'm much too... busy, to go up there and get them back myself, so if you can return my eggs to me, I'll give you your... conversation, or whatever it is you wanted. Her lair is northeast from here, probably behind a waterfall or under a cliff. Got that?

     Kisfyire considered this for a moment, and felt a bit of the relief from before returning. "O-of course! I'll make sure you get your eggs back! But, um, can I stay here until the rain stops, and maybe for the sun to come up? It'd be much harder trying to find them right now than it would be with daylight."

     Zomswei sighed once again, but understood that Kisfyire was right. "Okay, fine. Just leave me alone and don't touch anything, I'm going back to sleep." The cave once again echoed with the sounds of her footsteps, this time walking away from Kisfyire, who could barely believe she was still alive. She returned to her spot on the floor, realizing now that maybe it was smoothed by Zomswei's acid breath, and sat in relative silence. She dozed off every now in then from exhaustion, but didn't sleep well. Eventually, though, the sun rose and the rain stopped, causing the wet grass outside to sparkle under the light. With a direction to head towards, and a new goal in mind, Kisfyire exited one dragon lair, and began walking towards another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next story will be a continuation of this one. Be sure to keep an eye out for when that gets uploaded!


End file.
